Le cirque des Nations: acte I
by Eden Nightray
Summary: Les Nations sont rejetés par les hommes et doivent survivre cacher. (petit crossover avec pandora heart mais pas besoin de connaitre l'histoire pour comprendre) T pour le langage, bah oui y a Romano.
1. Chapter 1

Je ressort enfin cette fiction qui me tient a coeur. Seul le personnage principal (présenter au prologue) a changer pas l'intrigue.

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient a part Logan et Adrian.

Il n'est pas nécéssaire de connaitre l'histoire de pandora heart pour comprendre, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis en crossover.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Je venais de partir du manoir Nightray ou je vivais pour le QG de Pandora ou se tenait une réunion des duchés.

Quand j'arriva au QG, je remarqua que les agents de l'organisation me regardait bizarrement mais j'étais habitué, j'étais une Nation donc je ne grandissais pas aussi vite que les humains. Cepandant les agents de Pandora connaissait ma véritable identité alors c'était bizarre.

Au bout d'un couloir, je vis Xerxes Break, le meilleur escrimeur et le plus énervant des membres de Pandora.

Logan: Bonjour Break.

Break: Bonjour miss.

Logan: Tous le monde est la?

Break: Oui.

Logan: Je vais y aller alors.

Break: Faites attention a vous, une rumeure court sur vous a se que j'ai compris mais je ne sais pas trop quoi exactement.

Logan: Promis.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de réunion mais quand j'arriva devant la porte j'entendis des bruits de dispute. Je m'arreta quelque seconde avnt d'entrer.

Logan: Que ce passe t-il?

Zai: Vous tombez bien.

Logan: Ah oui?

Rufus: Vous avez surement entendu que des manifestations avait secoué le pays la semaine dernière.

Logan: Je l'ai sentis, oui.

Rufus: Et savez vous pourquoi ces gens manifestaient?

Logan: Je ne sais pas.

Sheryl: Non, Rufus, ne lui dit pas comme ça!

Bernard: De toute façon lady Sheryl, notre Nation doit déja se douter quelque chose.

Logan: J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Sheryl: Il y a eu une fuite et le peuple est au courant pour votre véritable nature et...

Logan: Il veulent que je dégage c'est ça!?

Bernard: C'est ça alors, tu vas gentiment t'en aller.

Logan: C'EST COMME CA QUE LES HUMAINS REMERCIE CEUX QUI FONT TOUS POUR EUX, SI ILS SAVAIENT QUE NOUS NE SOMMES QUE DES PIONS SUR VOTRE ECHIQUIERS! SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE DEGAGE, JE VAIS DEGAGER MAIS NE VENEZ PAS PLEURER!

J'étais dans une colère si noir que je partis en claquant la porte, je ne vis meme pas break me suivre et essayer de me parler. Le pauvre perdait son temps, je n'étais actuellement pas disposer a parler avec un borgne albinos chiant. Je me dirigea donc vers le toit. Arriver la haut je m'assis, mes cheveux au vent.

Je ne vis pas Gilbird, l'oiseau de Prusse, voler vers moi. Je ne remarqua ce petit etre jaune que quand il se posa devant mes yeux, il avait un petit papier accrocher a la patte, je le pris et entrepris de le lire.

_"Chère Liberta,_

_Je t'envois ce message pour te dire qu'une urgence internationale nous force, nous autre Nation, a nous réunir dans les plus brefs délai. Amérique a tenu a ce que nous organisions ça chez lui, a New York, plus précisemment. Dans la salle de conférence "x", "x" street. La réunion aura lieu jour "x", a "x" heure. Si tu n'es pas a la réunion a l'heure nous commencerons sans toi._

_PS: Amérique a tenu a inviter les membres du G8 (je dois m'occuper de West) chez lui, dans son appartement. Franny a tenu a ce que tu viennes aussi, il n'aime pas te savoir seule dans une ville inconnue._

_Cordialement, l'awesome Prusse."_

Bon, si je sautais dans le premier avion, je serais a l'heure... Mais avant il fallait prendre mes affaires. J'irai au manoir avant dans ce cas puis je prendrai le premier bateau dirction l'Amérique.

Je sortis donc du batiment en faisant sorte a ne pas trop me faire voir. Je demanda une diligence et quand elle fut arriver, je lui indiqua ma destination: le bar "st. Cyprès", ce n'étais pas loin du manoir et indiquer ma vraie destination aurait été suspect. La diligence m'emmena donc au bar.

Quand le vehicule s'arreta enfin, je paya et je descendis, j'entra dans le bar pour ne pas attirer l'attention et quand la diligence repartit, je me riqua a sortir. Je me depecha de rentrer au manoir. A peine fut je rentrer, que je me faufila jusqu'a la cave, les premières choses que je devais prendre étaient mon grimoire de magie, écrit en celte évidemment, et mes ingrédients. Je monta ensuite a ma chambre pour prendre ces affaires. Je mis tous ça dans la pièce que j'avais crée avec la magie de ma mère. Je partis alors, a pied, jusqu'au port. Il n'était pas très loin du manoir, je n'avais donc pas besoin de gaspiller de l'argent a payer un chauffeur.

10 minutes plus tard, j'arriva au dit port, je chercha un bateau direction l'Amérique. J'en trouva un sur le point de partir, un marin faisait monter les passagers, j'alla le voir.

Marin: Vous voulez quoi, ma petite dame.

Logan: Je veux monter sur ce bateau.

Marin: Si vous avez un billet, je vous laisse monter mais si vous en avez pas, partez.

Logan: Je n'ai pas de billet mais j'ai "ça".

Je sortis une bourse remplis de pièces d'or.

Marin: Ok, votre altesse, vous pouvez monter mais pas un mot au capitaine hein?

Logan: Bien évidemment que non, je te donnerai ça a l'arrivée pour etre sur que tu ne me vendras pas.

Marin: Si vous voulez, votre altesse. D'ailleurs, allez en 3ème classe, la on ne controle pas les billets.

Logan: Merci du tuyau.

Je monta dans le bateau, décidemment, les humains étaient vraiment aveuglé par l'argent.

Je décida de demander le chemin de la troisième classe a quelqu'un, par chance j'en croisa un au détour d'un couloir, il était habillé de manière assez décontracté, un américain sans doute. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Amérique, il était habillé comme ça.

Logan: Pardon, monsieur.

Homme: Oui, beautiful lady?

Logan: J'aimerai aller au quartier de la troisième classe mais je ne sais pas ou c'est, pouvez vous m'indiquer le chemin, s'il vous plait?

Homme: J'y vais aussi, allons y ensemble, si vous le voulez bien, beautifule lady.

Logan: D'accord.

On commença a marcher.

Homme: Je m'appelle Adrian et vous?

Logan: Je m'appelle Logan, vous etes américain non?

Adrian: Oui, comment avez vous deviner?

Logan: J'ai un ami américain et il porte le meme style de vetement que vous.

Adrian: C'est vrai?

Logan: Oui.

Adrian: Qu'allez vous faire en Amérique?

Logan: Rendre visite a mon ami, et vous?

Adrian: Je rentre de vacance.

Logan: Les vacances... Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu...

On arriva au quartier, c'était dans la cale du navire, si il coulait, la troisième classe n'aurait aucune chance de survivre. Moi si, mais des humains normaux. Sur ces pensées j'alla prendre un lit. Les chambres n'étaient séparé que dans les 1ère et 2ème classe.

On arriva plusieurs jours après, on arriva a New York.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

J'éspère que ça vous a plu. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Voila Le Deuxième Chapitre, j'espere Que Vous Allez aimer.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est a moi a part cette histoire et les noms d'Irlande, d'Ecosse et pays de Galle.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Nous venions a peine d'arriver a New York que je sortis avec hate du navire, le marin a qui j'avais promis ma bourse allait vouloir avoir sa récompense et je ne voulais pas utiliser mon argent pour cet obsédé de l'argent. Au final je réussis a échapper au marin.

Je me rendis a l'appartement de USA, déposer mes affaires, il devait encore etre la-bas, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la réunion. Je frappa. Amérique ouvrit.

Amérique: Hi! (salut)

Logan: Salut, ça va?

Amérique: Yes, the hero alright! (oui, le hero vas bien)

Logan: Je peux poser mes affaires?

Amérique: Go there. (vas y)

J'entra dans l'appartement, il y avait déja Angleterre, Allemagne, Chine, France, Prusse, Russie, Canada, Japon et Italie, en gros ils étaient tous la.

Tous: Hello/ Hallo/ Privet/ Kon'nichiwa/ Bonjour/ Ni hao/ Ciao. (bonjour)

Logan: Bonjour!

Russie: Zhdet vas. (on t'attendais)

Amérique: Well, you can talk Américan, we are in America I signal you! (eh, vous pouvez parlé américain, on est en Amérique je vous signal)

Angleterre: In America, we speak english. The American does not exist, silly. (en Amérique, on parle anglais. L'Américain n'existe pas, idiot)

Amérique: I'm not an idiot. I'm a hero. (je ne suis pas un idiot, je suis un hero)

Canada: Mais oui, brother, mais oui...

Kumajiro: T'es qui?

Canada: Je suis Canada...

Allemagne: Gehen Sie nun in der Sitzung. (maintenant allons à la réunion)

Chine et Japon: Shi de / Hai. (oui)

On alla donc, en diligence, a la salle de conférance indiquer par la lettre. Nous étions les premiers arriver, à ma plus grande surprise. On installa les dossiers sur la table, je me demandais ce qu'il contenait. Comment est ce que j'allais leur annoncer la nouvelle concernant mon status?

Japon: Dites, Doitsu-san, de quoi allons nous parler?

Allemagne: See earlier. (vous verrez après)

Angleterre: Japan, you should speak english so that all countries understand. (Japon, vous devriez parler anglais pour que tous les pays comprennent)

Japon: Hai...

Amérique: In English, Japan! (en anglais, Japon!)

Japon: Ye... Yes.

France et Angleterre se disputaient sur la langue a pratiquer tandis que Amérique forçait Japon a parler anglais. Allemagne essayait de se débarasser du pot de colle, ou Italie et Russie regardait regardait avec Canada, moi et Chine. Prusse riait devant la scène tandis que toute les Nations invitées arrivaient. Suisse était évidemment arrivé en premier (après nous évidemment) comme d'habitude.

Quelque minutes après tous les pays furent arriver. Allemagne se leva, il était bon pour présider les réunions.

(Imaginez qu'ils parlent en anglais)

Allemagne: Bonjour à tous, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Suisse: Pour une réunion d'urgence, on a tous reçu la lettre, idiot!

Allemagne: En premier j'aimerai savoir si vos dirigeant vous ont viré de vos poste.

Toute les Nations dirent oui de la tete.

Angleterre: C'est parce qu'il te trouvait trop idiot!

France: Meme pas vrai et puis t'es dans le meme cas que moi, imbécile heureux!

Romano: Merde, vous allez vous taire, le bouffeur de saucisse parle, on est en pleine réunion putin!

Espagne: Romano, ton language.

Romano: J'ai pas a t'écouter bouffeur de tomate, je suis plus ton larbin connard!

Italie: Fratello, arrete...

Allemagne: Reprenons, je suppose que l'on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était, nous sommes des Nations, nous ne grandissons pas comme les humains donc nous allons devoir collaborer, qui à une idée?

Amérique leva la main.

Amérique: Moi je sais! On vas devenir des héro, je serais captain América, Angleterre sera captain "le vieux coincés", Japon sera ninja man...

Angleterre: JE NE SUIS PAS COINCES, GAMIN INGRAT!

France: Calme, petit lapin, on est en réunion je te signal.

Allemagne: TAISEZ VOUS ET AMERIQUE ARRETE DE SORTIR DES CONNERIES PAREIL!

Russie leva la main.

Russie: Pourquoi pas un cirque, da?

Allemagne nota la proposition sur une feuille.

Allemagne: D'autre proposition?

Roderich: Pourquoi pas une ville de Nation.

Allemagne nota sur une autre feuille et posa la meme question que tout a l'heure. Personne ne leva la main.

Allemagne: Je vais faire circuler deux feuille ou il y aura une des propositions, vous allez mettre vos noms de pays et d'humains, si vous n'en avez pas, inventez en un, ensuite vous me redonnerez les feuilles et j'irai les photocopier.

Japon leva timidement la main.

Japon: Je pense que quand nous serons séparer, il faudra se réunir, une fois par mois je pense.

Ecosse: Bonne idée!

Allemagne distribua les feuilles, nous nous concertames (avec France) et on décida de l'option que l'on allait prendre puis on mit sur la feuille nos noms: Francis Bonnefoy et Logan Bonnefoy.

Quand tous le monde eut mit son nom sur la feuille, Allemagne la ramassa et ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Allemagne alla faire les photocopie.

Je mangea avec les celtes (Ecosse, Irlande et Pays de Galle)

Ecosse: Vous avez mis quoi sur la feuille vous?

Pays de Galle: Mon nom c'est Caerwyn Kirkland et je fais le cirque.

Irlande: Moi aussi et mon nom c'est Meallàn Kirkland!

Logan: J'ai pris le nom de Logan Bonnefoy, et je fais le cirque aussi et toi Ecosse?

Ecosse: Fillan Kirkland pour vous servir!

Caerwyn: Et Liberta, tu sais le nom qu'il s'est prit notre abruti de petit frère?

Logan: Non, il a prit quel nom?

Fillan: Arthur, il ce prend pour un roi maintenant.

Meallàn: Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès pour nous embeter.

Logan: Ca lui ressemblerai bien ça.

Fillan: D'ailleur, je me demande bien ce qu'il mange.

Caerwyn: Surement quelque chose d'empoisonner, il doit etre entrain d'essayer de convaincre Amérique de manger sa nourriture dégueulasse.

Logan: Il est loin du petit garçon qui vivait dans la foret avec France et moi, à qui j'apprenais la magie et à chasser.

Meallàn: T'es pas une bonne prof vu comment il se débrouille en magie.

Logan: C'était un très mauvais élève, j'y pouvais rien, comme pour la cuisine.

Fillan: C'est sur.

Allemagne: La pause déjeuner est finis retournez a la salle de conférence!

FIN

* * *

Alors c'était comment? Review?

Pour les relations entre la famille Bonnefoy et Kirkland, je m'inspire de la fic "celtic blood" de Dragonna.

Vous devriez y faire un tour si vous aimez la magie et le FrUk.


End file.
